Harry Potter and the Spies in Training
by dontyou2read
Summary: What happens when the Golden Trio are sent for a completely different type of training? In a new continent, a new school and with a whole new curriculum, who knows what mischief will happen? Sorry bad summary - Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Cammie," Liz shouted, coming into their suite. If there was one thing Elizabeth Sutton was clueless about, then it was the fact that most people at the Gallagher Academy don't get up at six thirty in the morning. "Headmistress Morgan wants to speak to you now."

"Now?" Cameron Morgan said, sitting up. She had been looking forward to the Sunday morning lie in after finals week.

"Yes. Apparently it's very important."

"What are you two doing up this early?" The voice came from the sleepy form of Rebecca Baxter. "At least try not to wake Macey."

"Too late." Macey McHenry, daughter of an important senator and cosmetic heiress, looked like she had been asleep for at least two days.

"I'd better go," said Cammie, yawning, "Mum will be getting impatient." She crawled out of her bed – literally – and began to get some clothes on.

"No Cammie, she said to go in your pyjamas," said Liz quickly.

Cammie sighed and slipped on her dressing gown. "See you guys in a minute then." She walked out the door and through the halls she knew better than anyone here, to the Hall of History. She made her way to the headmistress' office and knocked.

"Cammie?" her mum sounded as awake as she was asleep.

"Yeah," she replied and went in. "Hey Mum. Couldn't this have waited until tonight?"

"Tonight? Oh yes, Sunday. Well… I might as well tell you now you are here."

"Tell me what?" asked Cammie. Whatever it was, it didn't sound like good news.

"You remember when we had the boys from the Blackthorne Institute come and stay?" Cammie nodded. "Well we are doing a similar thing with three pupils, one girl and two boys, from a… special boarding school in Britain. They are in your year and would benefit greatly from learning some of our skills."

Cammie was confused. "But Mum, why are you telling me this when you didn't tell me about the Blackthorne boys coming? I mean, they were like us… in a way."

"Because, during the summer, you, Bex, Liz and Macey are going to be looking after them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Potter," McGonagall's voice sounded too loud in the early quietness of the castle. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger in his office as soon as you can get there, "She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Oh and he likes Rhubarb and Custards."

Harry grinned and walked off to the Gryffindor common room. He was just wondering how he was going to get to Hermione when her and Ron rushed around the corner.

"Harry!" Ron said, looking relieved, "where were you? We were getting really worried."

"Guys calm down," said Harry, trying not to laugh at the state they were in, "I only went for a stroll. Oh and I bumped into McGonagall – not literally. She said Dumbledore wants to see us in his office."

"Us?" asked Ron, surprised, "when?"

"Now," said Harry. He started walking back towards the headmaster's office. Ron and Hermione followed him. When they got to the entrance, Harry spoke the password and they entered.

"Good morning Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore gestured for them to sit down. "I have called you here early for a reason. During the summer, and for the autumn term, you three will be staying at a special boarding school in America, where you will learn their skills."

"Professor," Hermione began, "what about all of the work we will miss?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed. This was typical of Hermione.

"I will have any crucial work that is likely to come into your exams sent to you," said Dumbledore. "Now, please go and pack your bags, you will be apparating later today." With that, he waved them out of his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cammie was still confused. "Why are they coming in the summer Mum?"

"Because, Cammie," Headmistress Morgan started to explain, "they will need to be taught the basics, or the stuff you have been taught up to now. Now, I will speak to you and the others later."

Cammie turned and started to leave, but at the door another question entered her already full to bursting mind.

"Do the others know?" she asked facing her mum.

"I thought I'd leave it to you to tell them," her mum replied, "and yes their parents have been told they are staying for the summer – although Mr and Mrs McHenry were slightly annoyed to hear that Macey hadn't done well enough in her exams and has to stay and do them again," her mum winked at her and she made her way back to her suite.

She didn't have chance to open the door before she was bombarded with questions.

"What did she want?" said Bex, eagerly.

"Guys, guys," Cammie laughed to see them in such a state. "Everything's fine. She just asked me to tell you that… we… have a new mission. If you sit down and let me breath I might tell you what it is."

They did sit down, much to her surprise, and she told them what was happening over the summer. When she had finished, Bex was mega excited, Liz had rushed over to the computer to see if she could find anything out about the new students, and Macey was laughing about what the headmistress had told her parents. They couldn't wait until later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat beside his packed suitcase in the deserted dormitory, waiting for Ron to finish packing.

"I wonder what we will learn at this new school?" said Ron, thinking aloud.

"I don't know, but you'd better hurry up, we're meant to be meeting Dumbledore in five minutes" replied Harry. Ron finally shut his trunk and they ran down the staircase, where they found the headmaster waiting for them.

"Mr Potter. Mr Weasley. Miss Granger." He greeted them, "we will be walking down to Hogsmeade where we will use side along apparition. You have everything I trust. Have you got Hedwig Harry?"

"Yes Professor," answered Harry.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, "follow me." He started down the path, and the others illuminated their wands and followed.

When they got to Hogsmeade, they all held each other's arms. They were about to leave when Dumbledore remembered something he needed to tell them.

"Just one thing," he started, "whilst you are at this school, you are not to use magic, for any reason." And with that, they disappeared.

"I trust Cammie has told you all about what is happening?" inquired the headmistress. The four girls were seated on the couch in her office, waiting for something to happen, nodded. Suddenly, the clock chimed 4 O'clock and she looked up as if she was expecting something. There was a knock on the door, and she jumped up to open it.

"Ah Headmaster Dumbledore," she said, greeting someone they couldn't see, "come in, come in."

Into the room came a man with a long silver beard and half-moon spectacles, and behind him a girl with bushy brown hair and two boys: one with red hair and freckles, one with jet black hair and glasses. They were just in their everyday clothes; Cammie supposed they didn't have uniforms and wished they had the same rule.

The headmistress turned to the couch and said "Girls, let our guests have a seat."

They all stood up and the three new students sat down. "Now," she began, "I am Headmistress Morgan and this is Rebecca Baxter, who likes to be called Bex, Elizabeth Sutton, who likes to be called Liz, Macey McHenry, and my daughter, Cameron Morgan."

"Cammie," Cammie interrupted, "or Cam."

"Sorry kiddo," continued her mum. She looked back at the strange students, "they will be looking after you during your visit."

The old bearded man now turned to his students and introduced them, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Headmaster Dumbledore, and this is Hermione Granger," he motioned towards the girl, "Ronald Weasley," this time the red haired kid, "and Harry Potter," the motioned to the final student, "we are very grateful for this opportunity. I am afraid I have some urgent business to attend to and I must leave you." He turned and left.

"Now, I have to go somewhere for a minute, I will leave you to introduce yourselves further," said the headmistress before she too left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

An awkward silence filled the room as the five girls and two boys looked at each other.

"Have any of you been to Britain?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Bex almost jumped with joy – literally. "We all have, well, Liz hasn't, but me, Cammie and Macey have. I actually live there," she blurted, forgetting everything Madam Dabney had ever taught them in C & A classes.

"Really?" said Ron, "I thought this was an all American school. Whereabouts do you live?"

"Ron," hissed Hermione, giving him a deathly glare.

"It is," said Bex, enjoying herself, "but they made an exception. As for where I live – "

"Bex…" warned Cammie.

"I can't tell you that," she continued, sighing, "it's kind of secret."

Just then, Ms Morgan returned and they fell silent.

"Mum," Cammie started, "Where are they going to be sleeping?"

"Well," the headmistress started, "I thought the boys would be alright where the Blackthorne boys were. As for Hermione, I thought maybe you would be more comfortable sleeping with my girls. Is that alright?"

Hermione nodded, but Bex, Liz, Macey, and most of all Cammie, looked at Rachel as if she had gone mad.

"How are we going to get all five of us in our suite Mum?" she asked. She knew the mansion better than anyone, maybe even better then Gilly Gallagher herself, and there wasn't a room anywhere that would sleep five girls.

"Well," Rachel wondered how she was going to explain this. Her and Dumbledore had agreed not to let their students know the truth about the other school. "Headmaster Dumbledore and I have… altered… your suite a bit. I think you will find it has sufficient space for all of you. In September though, when the others return, I will let them know that your room is out of bounds to all with the exception of me, you five, and Harry and Ron if they warn you or me first Cammie. You understand?"

"Yes Mum," Cammie replied.

"Girls, go up to your room. Boys, follow me. I will meet you in the hall for dinner. Our chef has said he will stay and cook for us – he didn't think you would want me cooking for you."

Cammie laughed, looked at her mum, and walked out of the office, the others following her.


End file.
